


Anticipation

by Deannie



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, pre-comic/movie, stealth slash relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now are we doing this, or what, Pigeon?”<br/>“Eagle,” Jake corrected Pooch. “Pigeons have excellent hearing, which I do, but eagles can disembowel their prey in the air on the way to their nests. How cool is that?”<br/>“Not as cool as you telling us where the hell Moccasin is, Eagle,” Clay bit in testily.</p><p>Or, the boys wait for the right time to rescue Roque and Jake gets bored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> For the fic_promptly prompt: Any, Any, "Antici . . . pation." (had to change the break in the word to accomodate the song. Sorry!

“Black Crow, are you in position?” Jake loved the new callsigns. They were just for this one mission, but still. Black Crow? Awesome.

“Yes,” Cougar informed him shortly.

“Don’t you mean ‘Yes, Eagle’?” Jake asked. Because Eagle? Equally badass in its own way.

“Yes.”

“You’re no fun,” Jake muttered.

“I thought it was damn funny,” Pooch replied from the front seat of the POS van the two of them were using for surveillance and digital infiltration. “Now are we doing this, or what, Pigeon?”

“ _ Eagle _ ,” Jake corrected him. “Pigeons have excellent hearing, which I do, but eagles can disembowel their prey in the air on the way to their nests. How cool is that?”

“Not as cool as you telling us where the hell Moccasin is, Eagle,” Clay bit in testily.

“Grumpy,” Jake complained. He’d already punched through the building’s security and was zipping from camera to camera. “Aha! Okay, ladies,” he announced. “Mocassin is in the southwest corner of the building—unless they’re holding some other poor sucker in a four-by-four cell.” 

“He okay?” Clay asked sharply.

Jake cocked his head. “Can’t tell in this light. He’s on a cot in a cell. That’s all I got.” He took his time (well, fourteen and a half seconds of it anyway) to get the lay of the land. “All right. Ten guards—”

“Shit,” Pooch whispered.

“Yeah,” Jake replied. “With that prisoner, I’d’ve gone for an even dozen.” His hands froze on the keyboard as he switched camera feeds yet again. “Shit. Um, guys? Hudson’s here.”

“Where?” Clay sounded absolutely murderous, which he had every right to, considering that Hudson had been the one to blow the building where Roque was doing recon. Clay and Coug were still carrying stitches from the explosion and the four of them had spent a full fucking  _ week _ thinking Roque was dead. 

And it was weird how much that had actually hurt, given that at least half the time, Jake was pretty sure Roque wanted to kill him.

“He’s approaching Black Crow’s position, happily enough.” Cougar didn’t ask Clay’s permission to take him down, not that the question needed to be asked, in Jake’s opinion.

“Take him down ASAP, Crow,” Clay commanded, as expected. “We’ll infiltrate and clean up after.”

“Understood, Boss,” Cougar murmured. Jake loved that focused, waiting murmur. Did things to his insides. 

“Oh sure,” he pouted. “He gets an ‘Understood, Boss,’ and I just get a surly little ‘yes’?”

“Yes.” But this one held both a smirk and a promise that, if they pulled this off, the celebration sex would be worth a little terseness.

Clay didn’t sigh over the line, but he didn’t have to. The long-suffering was in his voice. “Heading to Breech Two. Roadrunner, Breech One and await orders.”

Pooch checked his guns and eased open the driver’s door. “Okay, Pigeon,” he told Jake in a whisper. “You’re on your own.”

“Eagle, once Hudson is CK, follow in Breech One,” Clay commanded him.

“Understood.” He watched on the security cameras as Hudson walked quietly toward that confirmed kill Clay mentioned, ambling down the hallway that ran alongside the main manufacturing floor. The asshole stopped about halfway down to knock on the glass and gesture for one of the foremen to come out and talk to him.

“Hold up guys,” he whispered. “Confab inside.” The discussion was brief and the foreman got back to work building the bombs that were going to be used to blow up wonderfully unspecified American targets. “Okay, party’s back on,” he told the others.

“What’s taking so long?” Pooch asked.

“He’s strolling,” Jake told him, cursing under his breath as Hudson stopped again—this time to just admire the bombs or whatever. This was taking too long. He had up the camera feed from Roque’s cell but still didn’t see any movement. They had to get him out of there. No way he came out of that explosion unscathed…

“ _ Anticipation, _ ” Jake sang softly, the old ketchup jingle coming to mind as Hudson started moving again, coming nearer and nearer the door that would put him in Cougar’s sights and out of his misery. “ _ Anticipa-a-a-tion… _ ”

“Pigeon…” Pooch complained. “Gonna have that damn thing stuck in my head all day.”

They should be so lucky. If they couldn’t get Roque out alive, no one was going to be singing anything— “Yes!” he cried suddenly, wishing Roque’s cell had more light as the prisoner sat up on the cot, looking alert...ish.

“Report, Eagle,” Clay barked. 

“I have movement on Mocassin.” In fact, Roque was standing now, steady enough on his feet, trying to figure a way to get out. “He’s up and ready.”

“Outstanding,” Clay murmured. While Jake’s own response to Roque’s  _ death _ had surprised him, Clay’s completely batshit anger fest hadn’t shocked him in the least. Clay and Roque had a whack relationship, but it wasn’t to be fucked with. “Where is Hudson now?”

“Close,” Jake said. “Coug’ll be able to see him in a minute.” He watched and his mouth started singing despite him. “ _ Anticipation… _ ” Hudson was nearly in line of sight. “ _ Anticipa-a— _ ”

Hudson fell dead in complete silence.

“— _ ation, _ ” Jake finished, deflating slightly.

“Target eliminated,” Cougar said quietly.

Jake pouted, but hefted his rifle and slid out the back down toward Breech Position One. 

“You’re still no fun, Cougar. You know that, right?”

He could almost see Coug’s smile in the darkness. “Yes.”

******   
the end


End file.
